


Bright Eyed and All Right

by wendylesbiaburger



Series: The Big Gay Harry Potter Soulmate AU [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendylesbiaburger/pseuds/wendylesbiaburger
Summary: Ginny wasn't sure what she cared more about, who her Soulmate was or whether or not Luna was okay.





	Bright Eyed and All Right

Soulmates were a funny thing, Ginny had decided.

When Dean had broken up with her and confessed Seamus was his other half, she understood and let him go. She didn’t hold any false hope it was her name scrawled onto his skin in her neat handwriting. Seamus’s messy script made more sense. 

She still remembered the titters around the school when it got out Wood’s Soulmate was the crooked toothed brute, Slytherin Quidditch Captain Flint. As far as she’d heard they were happy together. She wasn’t too surprised by that information, their tension holding deeper meaning made nothing but sense, and it didn’t change either of them on the pitch. 

Soulmates seemed to be the last thing on most people’s minds during the war, save for the seventh years who already had there’s. Neville and Hannah were glued at the hip, and Ron and Hermione were no different from what she saw when Hermione arrived at the burrow.

Hogwarts wasn’t the same under Death Eater control. It didn’t have the whimsical feelings anymore, instead it was depressing. No form of happiness seemed to exist within the castle walls. 

Well, maybe except for Luna. She was the only positivity she and other students had. Always optimistic, always trying to find the good in every situation no matter how terrible. 

It made each day a little more bearable for most. No matter how the Carrow’s treated them, Luna tried to cheer other students up. 

She had such a pure heart, it was unbelievable. She had the kind of optimism most people could never reach yet it seemed to come so naturally to her. And Ginny loved that about her. 

She missed that. She missed her. Missed Luna being here and not left wondering where she was. 

She stepped through the portal to the Gryffindor common room and was met with the usual mood. Down and dreary. Not a trace of happiness in the room.

She saw Parvati and Lavender, fingers intertwined and resting their heads on each other’s shoulders, her heart swelling slightly.

She could still remember when she was a little girl and found out girls could be each other’s soulmates. Even though she liked boys just as much, it was nice knowing that was a possibility. 

She was brought out of her thoughts when from the corner of her eye she saw Seamus. Not just that but Seamus with a puffy and bruised face.

She immediately started for the couch where Seamus and Neville sat. She realised Neville had his own bruises.

“Holy shit, what happened?’ she asked.

“Spoke back to the Carrows,” Neville replied. “They were saying really terrible stuff about muggle-borns and all.”

Seamus was silent, sitting with his knees drawn to his chest. He was unlike himself, weak and vulnerable. 

He’d been like this a lot this school year. It was weird seeing him without Dean at his side constantly. Even when she was dating Dean, he would go right back to Seamus’s side when he saw him. 

She couldn’t imagine how Seamus must be feeling, having no idea if his best friend – his soulmate – was safe.

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” Seamus mumbled. “But they were saying such bullshit.”

“You miss him, huh?” She regretted her question immediately but even more so when she saw his body tense and his eyes fill with tears as he slowly nodded. 

“He snuck to my place before he ran off,” he mumbled. “It’s the last time I saw him. I keep listening to Potterwatch just hoping to hear something, that he’s…” his voice caught in his throat, resting his forehead on his knees. 

She nodded, reaching out to rub his back, letting him cry gently, the small sounds of his sobs causing a pang in her chest. 

She hadn’t let herself cry. Not when Ron, Harry, and Hermione left at least. She’d promised herself she would stay strong throughout this.

She hadn’t been much of a crier for a while. She wanted to be stronger than that. She didn’t even cry when Harry broke up with her, even when he told her she wasn’t his soulmate. A piece of her wasn’t expecting him to be. 

Her own birthday wasn’t until August. She didn’t know whose name would etch itself onto her skin and no one had come to tell her she was their other half. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know yet. Not in the middle of all of this. 

…

Ginny, Neville, and Seamus had set up base in the Room of Requirement. They’d spent the last few months recruiting students to join the DA and have spent time fighting against the Carrows. 

They hadn’t gone unscathed. Neville and Seamus had both been on the receiving end of a Crucio curse, Seamus getting the worst of it. Every time they spoke bad about muggle-borns it was like something clicked inside of him and he’d seethe in anger. Clearly it was the thought of Dean and Ginny would feel a pang in her heart at the sight of his pain. 

It was like with Luna, the pain in her heart. Not knowing whether or not she was safe, wherever she was. The only light was that she had her DA coin so there was a way to communicate with her. Except she can’t send anything back so she was left with hope she was able to receive messages. 

She was left alone to comfort herself. She couldn’t describe the feeling of dread and longing she felt. She wanted Luna here and keep her safe for as long as she could and with everything in her. She wanted to do anything she could to make sure she didn’t receive so much as a scratch. 

Neville had sent her a message through the galleon. She could only hope it’d reach her and then she’d be back here for her to protect. 

She heard the portrait open and hoped it was Luna. But instead she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She did feel some relief at the sight of them. Harry was the only hope they had and of course she was thankful Ron and Hermione were okay. 

But she’d have to ask them if they’d seen Luna too. There was still no sight of her. She thought that maybe they’d had intercepted somewhere and she’d be here. 

Somewhere in Harry and Neville’s argument a voice cut in and her entire body relaxed. 

“We got your message, Neville! Hello you three, I thought you musr be here.”

Luna. With Dean. 

Her entire body went into shock, she couldn’t move. 

Luna was right there. Blonde hair a mess and pale eyes sparkling. 

She was broken out of her trance when Seamus shouted Dean’s name, nothing but joy in his voice, as he ran and flung his arms around Dean. She felt warmth in her heart when she saw Dean kiss the top of his head and he hugged him back, swaying him on the spot. Then he kissed his puffy face, mumbling something to him.

She realised she wanted to do all of that to Luna. 

…

She didn’t get a chance to talk to Luna until later, everything was far too hectic. 

Later being the battle. 

They were too focussed on fighting against the Death Eaters and generally staying alive. 

They made it out in the end. Well, most people did. 

Fred hit her the hardest. When she saw his body she broke down in tears, falling onto her mother when standing became too difficult. She didn’t take it as hard as George did, who didn’t even speak during the funeral, opting to suffer in his own silence. 

Luna was around a lot. She let her talk her feelings out to her when she needed. Sometimes she just held her when things were too much, letting a comforting silence sit between them as they fell asleep together. 

It was just nice to have Luna again.

…

Her seventeenth birthday was coming, Ginny remembered.

She’d mostly forgotten with everything happening. Soon her soulmates name will be on her body and she’d know who it was. A knot was forming in her stomach and she wished talking about soulmates wasn’t taboo. She needed to ask someone how the hell she was supposed to handle the incoming emotions. What if she hadn’t met her soulmate yet? How was she meant to know they were her soulmate? What if her soulmate was someone she didn’t like?

What if her soulmate already knew and hadn’t told her? She knew that was common practice but still! Her soulmate should tell her if they knew. 

And what if the mark was somewhere she couldn’t properly see, forcing her to ask someone to read it for her? She didn’t want someone to know who her soulmate was before her. And she especially didn’t want it in a place everyone could see. Her soulmate mark was her and her soulmate’s business and theirs alone. 

Merlin, she needed to ask someone about this. Someone who had their soulmate mark. Someone who still hadn’t met up with their soulmate.

She walked downstairs and saw that Harry and Hermione were there. Ron and Hermione were making ridiculous love struck eyes at one another and she stopped herself from gagging. Sure, she was happy for them but did they have to do it at the breakfast table? 

“Hey Ginny,” Harry greeted her, probably since the couple hadn’t. 

“Hi,” she said and sat at the table. Her mum was in the middle of making pancakes and she smiled at the smell of them. “Have they just been staring at each other this whole time?” she muttered to him just as Ron kissed Hermione’s cheek. 

“Better than them having a snogging session,” he replied. 

“Bugger off you two,” Ron muttered, giving them a quick glare but smiled when Hermione snuggled closer to him.

There went her appetite. 

“Want to go to the lounge?” Harry whispered to her and she nodded, following him to the couch. 

The pancakes were soon ready and Harry went right in, happily chewing his food. She stared at him for a moment, thinking.

Harry hadn’t told her who his soulmate was but she knew it wasn’t her. He’d seemed almost fidgety, clearly feeling overwhelmed at the time. 

Ginny had gotten it into her head that, maybe possibly, Harry had lied to her. That he only wanted to keep her safe. But she’d let go of that fantasy long ago. By now he would have told her, not kept her questioning. But he’d spoken nothing of his own soulmate. No one had brought it up, clearly saving the world took his priority. 

But she still couldn’t help but wonder who it was. Maybe he didn’t know them. Maybe it was just an unfamiliar name that meant nothing to him. Or maybe it was someone he didn’t know how to deal with. That happened sometimes, someone’s soulmate being a person you’d never expect. 

The dread of waiting was the worst though. And he birthday was only a few days away.

“Hey, Harry?” she spoke. 

He swallowed down his pancakes. “Yeah, Gin?”

“What’s it like before you know who your soulmate is? Like, how do you handle it?”

His body stiffened slightly before he cleared his throat. “Uh, what do you mean?”

“Like, the anticipation. How do you handle it?”

He chewed his lip. “Uh, well, just wait I guess.”

She frowned. “That’s it? What if you end up having a soulmate you don’t know yet? Or what if they already know and haven’t told you?”

“You know most people don’t know their soulmates yet, and other’s tend to not take the chance until the one you think it is gets theirs.”

“Still,” she frowned. 

He shrugged. “Can’t help you there.”

She looked down at her lap and sighed. “It’s just so much – too much.”

“I hear you,” Harry muttered. 

“What?” she frowned. “Do you know yours?”

She saw his leg twitch and he shuffled in his seat. “Hey, this is about you, isn’t it? Besides, I was a little too busy to think about soulmates when I got mine.”

That answered her question. It was definitely someone he knew. Someone he didn’t want it to be. 

So she didn’t ask. “Is there anyone to like, previously know?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. They always say soulmates are drawn to each other. Situations can make it emotionally charged in different ways. Ron and Hermione sure argued a lot.”

She glanced back at the couple, seeing they were still being grossly adorable. But he was right, they were best friends but argued to know end. 

But then she thought about Dean and Seamus. By the time she started Hogwarts the two looked like they’d known each other their entire lives. She didn’t think the two would be soulmates but she wasn’t surprised when Dean had told her. And the two seemed to easily switch from friendship to lovers. 

This was going to eat at her for days by the look of it. 

…

Even though Ginny was expecting it, she still jumped when she felt her skin prickle. She waited for it to stop before she went to look. It was her hip bone, the part exposed when she wore crop tops. She pulled up her sleeping shirt and looked at her hipbone. 

She wasn’t sure how to react. She wasn’t confused, not at all. She knew the name. She only knew one person with that name. 

Luna

Everything fell down on her, everything made sense. Luna. Luna was her soulmate. That’s why she longed for her when she was gone, that’s why being in her arms felt so right. That’s why her mind would go to Luna when she saw things she could connect to her. Whether it be a bed of daisies or the starry night sky. 

She understood Luna and she could make sense of why she hadn’t told her. Luna was the type to not care, to think Ginny deserved the moment of finding out for herself. 

She’d have to go to Luna’s home tomorrow.

…

 

She found Luna outside her and her father’s home, cloud gazing in the grass. She smiled at the sight of her making a flower crown. 

She walked towards her, her heart beating in her ears. She hadn’t thought about what she was going to say. She was planning to just go headfirst into it. But seeing Luna now almost made her scared. What was she even meant to do? 

Luna would know it was her birthday. She hadn’t forgotten the past couple of years. So she’d know that she knew they were soulmates.

She cleared her throat when she was close, and Luna looked up at her. She smiled when she saw her. “Hi Ginny.”

“Hey, Luna,” she replied and sat with her. 

“I didn’t know you were coming,” she said but her eyes twinkled, clearly happy she’d shown up. 

“Yeah, sorry if it’s intrusive,” she said as she sat down across from her. 

She shook her head. Not at all, I thought I wouldn’t see you until tonight for us all to celebrate your birthday. I was making this for you to wear.” She held up the half-finished flower crown.

She smiled again. “That’s still happening, I just wanted to see you before it. Because I got my soulmate mark.”

Luna grinned. “Oh, yes! You and I, isn’t it wonderful?” she said dreamily finishing off the flower crown. 

She felt her stomach flutter. “Yes, it is actually.”

Luna placed at flower crown on Ginny’s head. “I was so happy when I saw it. So sad I wasn’t with you. I decided to wait until you found out for yourself. Especially with everything happening.”

That sounded like Luna. So she nodded. “I’m happy too.” 

Luna shuffled closer. “Could I kiss you? I been wanting to, I just wanted to wait until it was a good time to ask.”

Ginny would bet her entire body turned red at that question. She nodded. “Of course you can.”

She beamed as she leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Ginny kissed her back and felt her stomach flutter. 

This feeling was different than when she’d kissed other people. There was a certain rightness to it. It felt natural and right to do this with Luna. She cupped her face in her hands and kissed her deeper. 

Luna let her push her to the ground, surrounding them in grass and flowers as they kissed and kissed and kissed. She felt a tingle up her spine when Luna’s hands touched her skin, touched her soulmate mark. 

They’d kissed so much that it felt like hours had passed when they did pull away. Luna’s eyes were still sparkling and it was the most beautiful sight Ginny had ever seen.


End file.
